Midnights Kiss
by Forbiden Love
Summary: What happens when Ron gets really jealous and Hermione gets a secret admirer? What happens when she finds out who he is? My first fan fic! Please R&R! Rewriten chapter 8 Yes, he is my Boyfriend. Complete!
1. The Letter

**_Chap. 1 The letter_**

Hermione had a long day, so naturally she was tired and ready to go to bed.

Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard a soft tapping on the window. "**What the heck** **does this bloody owl want? Doesn't it know what time it** **is?**" She thought miserably as she got up to let the owl in.

The owl flew over to her bed and dropped a rather large letter. She made her way to her bed and picked up the letter.

It was very heavy and felt as if something was in it. Hermione saw it was addressed to her and slowly began to rip it open. She carefully unfolded the letter and began to read.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

**_I'm so deeply sorry for torturing you for these past seven years. Truthfully from the first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful thing in the whole entire world. From then on I had the biggest crush on you. You brighten up my day and make me so happy. So I ask you will you please meet me in the charms room at 12 midnight?_**

_**Hoping you'll forgive me,**_

_**Your secret admirer**_

Hermione was very shocked to have received such a letter; since she never received letters like this.

She thought "Who it could be? Ron? No because he hasn't tortured me, we just get into arguments." "So who is it?" She said to herself.

After thinking of all the guys she could her last thought was "Could it be, is it Draco? No it can't be Draco, he wouldn't like me in a million years; he hates me and he calls me mudblood and a bunch of other weird and mean things, so who is it?

I guess I'll just have to go to find out who he is."

Sorry its so short! What you think so far? R&R Please!


	2. The First Night

**_Chap. 2 The First Night_**

At 11:30 she headed down to the common room to sneak out, then just as she reached the portrait hole she thought "what if filch is out, I might get caught!"

So she snuck into the boy's dormitory and took Harry's invisibility cloak.

Finally at 11:40 she headed down to the charms room to meet her secret admirer.

On the way down she started to get panicky and paranoid. "What if I don't I like him or what if it's a trick or... or... or…" Scaring her self even more at this thought.

As she entered the charms room she thought "I could just leave the cloak on to get a good look at him and if I don't like him I can just leave." she gave a sigh of relief at this thought.

As time pasted she began to think it was just a trick so she decided to take off the cloak. Then out of nowhere a tall and slender guy appeared, hooded and cloaked. "Where did you come from?" Hermione said in a surprised voice.

"I have been here since 11:00. I saw the door open but no one appeared to be there, so I thought I was seeing things." He said as he sat down and motioned for her to come over.

At first she hesitated "I can't even see his face, what if he does something to me!"

"What are you, scared of me or something?" he asked questioningly.

"**Scared of you, why** **would I be scared of you!**" she said, her voice rising.

"Sorry, I was just curious. And could you try not being so loud, or do you want us to get caught?" He asked with curiosity in his voice. "No, no I don't. Sorry I didn't mean to yell." Hermione said as she went over to sit with him.

"So, you are Hermione Granger, Right?" "Yes, and you are?" "I can't tell you just yet. If I did you would yell at me." He said this in a very sad tone.

"How are you so sure I would yell at you? Well?" she asked when she noticed how sad he was. "Because you hate me. And you'll think this is all a joke." He commented.

"Oh, sorry. Your letter was very… um… sweet." He blushed as she said this but it was too dark to see.

"At first I thought you might be Draco, but he would never like me. He hates me too much." She said with as much hatred as she could.

"You know Draco can be very nice at times… He always helps his friends with homework. He added as an after thought.

"Really? I never would have guessed. He does have a very dreamy voice, and he so cute." (She looked off into space for a moment) "Wow, wait a minuet, what am I saying!" She said as she came back to reality.

"It's ok I won't tell. "Promise?" "Promise." "Thanks, you are very sweet."

Soon they were talking about everything from friends to classes.

Hermione was getting very tired, so she decided to take a short nap.She drifted off to sleep listening to the dreamy voice of her secret admirer.

Hermione woke up, stretched and yawned. She noticed that their legs were intertwined and that she had snuggled up to him at some point. "I wish I knew who he was." She sighed and felt sad as she thought about this.

Luckily Harry's cloak had covered them, so they weren't discovered in the class room.

"**WAKE UP, WAKE UP! IT'S 4 IN THE MORNING!**" Yelled Hermione as she saw the time. "I'm up, I'm up! Let's go before someone finds us." Her admirer said as he dashed towards the door.


	3. A Big Surprise and a Big Mess

**_Chap. 3 A Big Surprise and A Big Mess_**

Hermione was eating breakfast with Ron and Harry in the Great Hall. She was having a meat lovers omelet along with some toast, bacon and pumpkin juice.

The nights "meeting" was still going though her mind.

_Flashback_

_They had just got out of the door when thy heard filch coming. "We have to split up to get back" he told her. "No, you'll get caught!" She yelled at him. "Just go!" he yelled back at her. And with that they split and she ran back to the common room._

_End flashback_

She was just about to start eating when Harry asked "Where were you and my cloak last night?" "I had to get potions ingredients from snapes stash," She lied quickly.

"Oh, well, good you can help Ron and me then. Ya know, Ron was up all night looking for you. Kept saying how worried he was about you." Harry said in a mock voice.

"Did not!" Ron said quickly as his ears began to turn red.

"Oh, so you don't care about me?" Hermione said with a sad puppy dog look on her face. "I didn't say that." Said Ron as soon as he saw the puppy dog look she was giving him.

"Do have something to tell me Ronald?" She only asked him this when his ears turned red or when she wanted to get something out of him.

"I… I… Hermione I… love you." He stammered, his eras getting redder with every second.

Hermione had a look of sorrow and shock on her face, she hadn't expected this.

What was she going to do? She was just starting to like her admirer and then Ron says he loves her.

She didn't want to break his hart, but she had to. "Ron, that's very sweet of you, but I already have a boyfriend. I'm so sorry." She added in after a moment and seeing the look of misery on his face.

Then she got up and ran out of the hall and started sobbing.

Professor McGonagall found her sitting there with her face buried in her hands, crying her hart out. "Whatever is the matter Ms. Granger?" asked a very curious McGonagall.

"I… (Sniff) Don't know (sniff) …" stammered Hermione. "Don't know what dear?"

"**I don't know what to do! Ron loves me and I have a secret admirer I've been seeing that I'm starting to like!**" Hermione practically yelled this at her favorite professor and then started to sob uncontrollably.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry dear. If you want to you may take a day off from classes. Hope you feel better dear." Professor McGonagall told her and then strode off to the Great Hall.

Hermione decided to take the offer figuring that she would miss potions and have some time to think about the mess she was now in.

I don't always go by the books. Just letting you know. Tell me what you think! Thanks!


	4. The Second Night

**Chap. 4 _The Second Night_**

Hermione had been sobbing and thinking about what she was going to do. And after a long day of sobbing and thinking she decided that Ron just had to face the fact that she was with someone else.

She knew of course the whole school would know by morning. She hoped her admirer wouldn't be mad and not want to see her any more, for she had really started to like him the more she thought about him.

Suddenly the door opened and Harry came in. This made Hermione jump up in surprise.

"Hermione are you ok?" He asked when he saw her tear stained face.

"Yes, now I am. Oh Harry I feel so bad for breaking his hart. And… and…" she answered almost starting to cry again.

Then she asked Harry a question that caught him by surprise "How did he take it?"

"He… he…" Harry began, "He started yelling and asking who your boyfriend was and then he just started sobbing." Harry finished.

"Tell him I'm oh so very sorry, I really had no idea that he well… you know… loved me." She finally managed to get out.

"I'll tell him, don't worry.

Night Hermione."

"Night Harry."

Later that night after everyone was asleep Hermione saw the owl again, so she got up to let it in.

It flew over to her bed once again and dropped a little scroll. She went over to pick it up and began to untie the ribbon that held it. After opening it she began to read.

Dear Hermione,

_Same time, same place. Did you look at my gift yet?_

_Love,_

_You secret admirer_

What gift? she thought. There wasn't a gift, was there?

Then she remembered that the first letter had felt like something was in it.

She hurriedly opened her trunk and began looking for the letter. "Here it is" she whispered to herself.

She reached in and pulled out a hart shaped locket. It was beautiful; it was made of the purest silver and had a poem on the back.

Roses are red, violets are blue,

You have a beautiful soul,

And that's why I love you.

"That's so sweet. Wonder if Ron ever thought of getting me something?" She thought as she read the poem over and over.

Then she saw it was already 11:30 and figured it was time to get Harry's cloak and get down to the charms room.

Surprisingly it only took her 10 minuets to get down there and when she did she immediately took off the cloak.

Then he appeared, making her jump up in shock.

"Hey, I see you found my gift. You do like it don't you?"

"No" There was a tear in his eye when she said this, but she couldn't tell.

"I love it. It's so beautiful. And the poem is really sweet." She finished, this made him blush and smile.

"Your welcome. Why did you tell Ron I was you boyfriend? She had known he would ask this.

"I well… I really didn't know what to tell him so it sort of…" He cut her off.

"I understand no need to explain."

Then they started to talk about well just stuff like B-days and favorite candies.

Hermione was once again about to fall asleep but her "boyfriend" kept her up.

"I'll carry up to your common room, ok?" "Sure, thanks."

Soon she found herself being carried by her hooded and cloaked boyfriend up the stairs and up to the portrait hole.

"Password" said the fat lady.

"Midnight" answered Hermione.

Her admirer placed her on her bed and kissed her hand.

"Good night my love." Was all he said before he left.

She slowly fell asleep and began to dream of her boyfriend.

Sorry if its short! I write short chapters! Wat u think?


	5. An Unwanted Kiss and a Love Potion

**Chap. 5 _An Unwanted Kiss and a Love Potion_**

Hermione felt something come down hard on her lips. She opened her eyes

in shock. Ron was kissing her, "gee oof me!" she managed to get out as she pushed him off.

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" **she yelled at him when he started to come back over to her bed.

"Showing you how much I love you." He calmly stated. "**You call kissing me when I'm asleep showing me love? You are the stupidest person to have ever walked this earth! In fact, I bet Crabbe and Goyal are smarter than you!**" She yelled.

"Hermione how could you do this to me? I love you! I really, really do! I love you doesn't that mean anything to you?" He asked and then started to cry.

"Ron I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend. You just have to face it, there's no use crying about." And with that being said she walked to the door.

Just when she was about to open it Ron said "Already have a boyfriend, huh. We'll just see about that."

What does he mean? Oh, well don't want to be late for breakfast.

Hermione was enjoying bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes for breakfast. She was talking to Ginny when all of a sudden she saw Ron come in and sit down, he was smirking. She watched him, and then went back to talking to Ginny.

"Uh oh." said Ginny. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"He only smirks like that when he's up to something." Ginny answered.

"Well, is he cute?" Ginny asked, eagerly.

"Who are you talking about?" Hermione asked, very confused. "Your secret admirer." Ginny said, impatiently.

"Oh, I don't know, he never took off his cloak." Hermione exclaimed. "He's really sweet; he even wrote me a poem."

"Lucky, you have someone who likes you." Ginny pouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Do you have any idea what kind of mess I'm in?" She asked. "**MESS! What do you mean by mess, you have a boyfriend how could that be a mess!**" yelled Ginny.

"Because Ron loves me and I had to break his heart!" Hermione said angrily. "Well Sor-ry. I never thought about it that way."

"Lets just eat before we get in a fight, ok?" "Ok"

Hermione grabbed her drink and took a sip. After she finished she said "Oh, Ron I love you! I really do! You do love me don't you?"

He had the biggest smirk on his face, but Hermione didn't notice. "Yes Hermione I love you to."

"Lucky us! It's Saturday and we don't have classes!" she said cheerfully.

"Lets go, I know a place where we can be alone."

"Hermione you do have a boyfriend you know." Harry warned. "I know. Ronnie is my boyfriend, we love each other, isn't that right Ronnie?" "I'm all yours. Now lets get going. See ya later!" He yelled as he and Hermione went to this place of his.

"Here we are." Hermione opened her eyes and saw a beautiful spot with a tree by the lake in front of her. "It's beautiful Ronnie!"

Then to his surprise and pleasure she kissed him. It was so passionate and so…so long. It was a beautiful site to see, they looked like they were truly in love.

Then she pulled away and just looked into his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. All to quickly he pulled her back in. This time he kissed with force, hoping she would start to kiss him back.

The it hit her. Why is he kissing me? Why am I kissing him? I have a boyfriend! What am I doing?

She then pulled away and ran to the dormitory, leaving him to stand alone by the tree.

Sorry it took so long, I have school now and tht means homework. Hope you like it! He put a love potion in her drink, just so ya know. Review please, I really want you opinion. I think this chapter is sort of silly, but I wrote it anyway.


	6. Finding Out Why She Did It

**Chapter 6 _Finding Out Why She Did It_**

It was now 11:30 and Hermione had been crying since breakfast. She was still trying to figure out why she and Ron were kissing. "What ever am I to do?" she thought.

Just then Ginny came in the room. "Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"I…I…I don't know."

"You want me to tell you what happened?"

"Yes"

"Well while we were talking Ron spiked your pumpkin juice with love potion and then you drank it."

"**HE WHAT?**" she asked, her sadness suddenly turning to hatred. "**I thought he loved me, not wanted to toy with me.**"

"I guess he just got jealous."

"I never thought he would get jealous enough to give me a love potion."

"It's getting late we should get to sleep" Ginny said. Then she noticed the large hart shaped locket on Hermione's pillow.

"Hermione, who gave you that locket?" Ginny asked.

"This you mean?" she said as she held it up.

Ginny nodded.

"My secret admirer. It even has a poem on the back; he's so sweet." She stated as she let Ginny take a closer look.

"That poem is so…so sweet. This guy really loves you, and I mean loves you with all his hart. Do you love him?" She asked with plenty of curiosity.

"I…I…you'll see in time." She said

"Fine" Ginny pouted. "Night Hermione." "Night Ginny."

Sorry it's short! What you think? Tell me please? I'm getting to the good part now. Hope you like! Review please!


	7. Midnights Kiss

**Chapter 7 _Midnights Kiss_**

After her talk with Ginny Hermione had tried to forget about what happened, but she just couldn't get it out of her head. "Why would he do that, why? I never thought Ron would do that to me, of all people." She said to herself.

Just then she heard a soft tapping on the window. "Yes, my admirer thought of me!" she thought.

She let the owl in and just as it always did; it dropped a letter on her bed. She ran over to it and immediately began to open it. And then as always, read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I herd about what happened and I wanted to make you feel better. Come down to the charms room at 12:00 midnight._

_With all my love,_

_Your secret admirer_

"He's so sweet. Oh my gosh, Ginny was right he does love me!" she whispered to herself.

She ran into the boys' dormitory and got Harry's cloak. Then she ran all the way to the charms room.

She took off the cloak so he could see her. "Hey, you feeling ok?" he asked. "Yes, now that I'm with you."

"Look, I don't want to make your friend turn on you so if you don't want to see me any more I'll understand." He said and then started to cry.

"Are you crazy? Of course I want to see you!"

He was still crying but not as much. Hermione I want to tell you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well 2 things actually. First I want to say I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a friend of Dracos."

"Ooo kayyy."

"And second I…I…I love you with all my hart and I want to make you happy and I want to be with you. I love you." He said as he started to cry again.

"What's the matter?" She asked when she heard him crying.

"Do you love me like I love you?"

"Yes, I love you."

He walked over to her and then let her lower his hood. She took his hood in both hands and slowly pulled it down to revel his face.

"Oh my gosh, your" He cut her off.

"Yes I am Draco"

She couldn't believe it; she was in love with Draco Malfoy.

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes and I always will, even if you are Draco."

They were now standing so close to each other their noses were almost touching. "I love you" she whispered to him. "And I love you." He whispered back.

And just as the clock stroked midnight they kissed. They kissed with love and passion. It was so thrilling and she knew she could just cling to him forever.

Draco really did love her and she really did love him.

She truly loved Draco Malfoy with all her hart.

What u think? Should I leave it at this or keep going? Tell me please I can't decide! Review please!


	8. Authers note 1

**My Note 1**

**Hi everybody! I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and keep em coming! I need more if I am going to continue or not.**

**Do not give me all the credit for writing this story! My friend Nicole helped a lot. Remember the letter in chap. 1? Well she wrote that and helped with other chaps! But the poem is all mine though, it's all mine! And I would like to thank Rose Granger 101 for her help.**

**Read her story it's called Love Unfolds 2. Not a sequel!**

**That's all now review and tell me to either continue or not please!**

**HermioneDraco Lover**


	9. Improved Yes, he is my Boyfriend

**New and improved verson**

**Chapter 8 _Yes, he is my Boyfriend_**

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about last night. "I love my enemy, the one who calls me bad names and hates me. The one I hate most."

She was waiting for Draco in the entrance hall. "Oh, how am I supposed to tell Harry and Ginny? How will I tell Ron? Will they still be my friends?" She thought and then started to get teary eyed.

"Hey Hermione! Sorry I'm late, had a run in with Professor Snape." He yelled as he ran towards her.

"Whats the matter?" he asked once he saw her teary eyes.

"How will I tell them Draco, how?" She asked and then started to sob into his shoulder.

"It's ok, if they really are your friends they won't care." He said while rubbing her back.

She looked up into his eyes, wiped her tears away and smiled. Then she slowly went in and kissed him in thanks.

He then took her hand in his and they walked into the Great Hall. Upon entrance everyone stared at them in shock. The hall suddenly broke out in thousands of whispers.

Draco walked her to the Gryffindor table and softly and sweetly kissed her before going to his own table.

"Is it just me or did you just get kissed by Malfoy?" Harry asked. Ginny, Harry and Ron looked at her in curiosity.

"Yes he did kiss me. He was my secret admirer until last night, now he's my boyfriend." She told them.

"Wow. Never knew he could be so sweet, I mean I would have never guessed he gave you that locket." Ginny said in bewilderment.

"Just as long as he doesn't trick you, it's fine with me." Harry said calmly.

"Me too!" Ginny piped in.

"And what about you Ron?" Hermione asked.

"You want to know what I think do you? Well I'll tell you what I think. **I THINK YOUR NUTTY! HE DOESN'T REALLY LOVE YOU, HE'S JUST TOYING WITH YOU! I LOVE YOU NOT HIM! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MINE!**" He yelled at her.

"Ron calm down. He does love me and I love him." That seemed to be too much for Ron to handle because his whole face turned red as a crayon.

"**THAT'S IT! NO MORE MR. NICE GUY, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU HEAR ME YOU'LL PAY!**" He yelled and then stormed out of the hall.

All his yelling had made every one once again stare at them. "It's all over nothing to see here." Harry told the hall and they all started to whisper again.

"Oh no. What do you think he'll do?" Hermione asked terrified.

"I really don't know." Harry responded.

Hee Hee Hee Ron's gone evil and there's nothing you can do about it! I rewrote this chapter so what u think of this verson? Review please!


	10. Ron's First Attempt

**Chapter 9 _Ron's First Attempt_**

It had been a month since Hermione had told her friends about Draco. She was so scared of what Ron might do. "What if he tries to kidnap me or something worse?" She asked Ginny in a terrified voice.

"He wouldn't do that, don't be silly." Ginny said in an unsure voice.

"Hey Hermione, Ginny! What you guys doing?" Draco asked as he came in the library.

"Hey Mal… Draco!" Ginny said.

"Hey Draco, we were just talking about what Ron might do." Hermione said.

"Oh, well do you guys want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked them, hopefully (They had become, well you could say friends, but they still hated each other a little).

"No thanks. You and Hermione can go." Ginny told him.

"No Ginny, you have to come. I'll get you something, anything." He pleaded.

"Please Ginny, we want you to come." Hermione pleaded.

"Oh all right, you got me."

They were sitting in the Three Broomsticks drinking Butterbeer.

"So Ginny did you find anything yet?" Draco asked.

"Well I want to look in Fred and George's shop next."

"That sounds good, and on the way Draco and I can get our picture taken!"

"Wait a…!" He was cut off as Hermione pulled him up and then started to run after Ginny.

They were half way to Fred and George's shop when Hermione spotted the picture taker. And then to his horror she pulled him over and sat him in one of the two chairs.

"Two pictures please." Hermione told the woman. "Two nuts and three sickles." The woman told her.

She looked in her pack and found she only had two sickles. She looked at Draco pleadingly. He got up and gave the lady three sickles and two nuts.

The lady came over and put them in a pose. She had it so Hermione was sitting on Draco's lap with her arms around his neck. Draco was hugging her waist and couldn't help but smirk. He actually had a girl who really liked him for who he was and not how he looked.

CLICK! The picture was taken and then the lady cam over and told them "Now pick any pose you like."

Hermione couldn't decide, I mean there were so many different poses they could do. Then Draco went in and kissed her she immediately kissed him back and put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist.

CLICK! The picture was taken. Then they slowly pulled apart as if trying to savor the moment. Draco walked over to Ginny as Hermione got the pictures. "These came out grate! Look Draco, look!" she handed him the pictures. He looked at them as if he had never seen such lovely pictures. "There beautiful, Hermione."

As they approached Fred and George's shop Blaise yelled "Draco you cheater!" and several other people booed at him.

"Draco what's he talking about?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "I haven't a clue, really I don't." he added in after seeing her look of disbelief.

Pansy ran up behind Draco and kissed his cheek. "Pansy, get off me, why'd you do that?" He asked her, disgusted.

"You know why I did it, or is it just you haven't told them?" Pansy asked pointing at Hermione and Ginny and then smirked.

"Told them what?"

"That we've been dating." And seeing the tears in Hermione's eyes smirked.

"**HOW COULD YOU!**" Hermione yelled.

"**She's lying, can't you tell! I would never do that to you! I hate her!**" Draco yelled almost crying.

Hermione just looked at him and just started sobbing into her hands. "And I was just starting to like you." Ginny commented.

"Please listen to me, **PANSEY GET OFF ME AND GET LOST!**" He yelled as Pansy started to hang on him.

"Fine, I give you a chance to be with me and you turn it down! I should have never agreed to this." Pansy said and then ran before they could ask her any more.

"Hermione none of that was true, you know that." He told her.

She looked at him in fury and let her tears run down her face. Then he walked up to her and kissed her with all the love he could. She soon started to kiss him back and she knew that Pansy had been lying.

He pulled away and then just looked into her eyes. She looked into his and said "Sorry, I don't know why I believed her." He took her hands in his and cradled them.

Just then Ron came out of the shop and saw Hermione and Draco holding hands and let out a cry of fury.

They all jumped at the sudden noise and looked at Ron. "Ron your just gunna have to live with it, we know it was you." Ginny yelled at him.

So sorry it took so long. I have school now and I didn't have time. My friend Rose Granger 101 came up with this one. Hope you like it! What u think? Review please


	11. My note 2 Thank yous

_**My note 2**_

_Hi! Look if you read my story even a little bit, review! Just let me know you read it! Review even if you hated it please! I really appreciate it and I'd like to send shout outs to some people._

_First to my first 5 reviewers_

_darkprincesspoet_

_mysteriouscharm_

_Nick-Nack-Black_

_danielsgal_

_Writer no.22_

_Thank you for your reviews they really helped me build up my confidence._

_A very special thanks to Rose Granger 101._

_Now for everybody else_

_Athena-Cedewyn_

_IIth-mistress_

_crsposh_

_spexy babe_

_Dracos-naughty-lil-girl_

_Rodneysbaby_

_Baby-Atemu_

_Evenstarchild_

_Crystalshard_

_Artemis-Dracosgirl_

_CheRry'saMa_

_Sovereign_

_Friendsfreakrocks_

_HermioneandDracoForever_

_Sourlemon76_

_Baseball2horse_

_PeanutluvsHP_

_And that's every body,_

_Thank you, you all inspire me to write more and more and remember **no** **reviews no more chapters!** _

_HermioneDraco Lover_


	12. The Polyjuice Potion

**Chapter 10 _The Polyjuice Potion_**

Hermione was crying on her bed in the dormitory. She couldn't believe what had happened just an hour before.

_Flashback_

_Hermione woke up and found a letter on her dresser. Having no idea how it got there she picked it up. And seeing it was for her she opened it._

_Dear Mudblood,_

_I hate you._

_Yes you read it correctly._

_I hate you._

_From Draco_

_No, no it couldn't be, could it? She thought worriedly. She decided it wasn't true and went down to breakfast. When she got there she went to go see Draco, but she was in for a nasty surprise. _

"_Hey Draco!" "What do want Mudblood?" "You didn't say that, did you?" "Yes I did and I hate you, now go away." She then ran striate back to the dormitory._

_End Flashback_

Then Ginny burst in the room, slammed the door behind her, locked it and put a sound proof spell on it.

"What happened?"

Hermione looked at her and then pointed to the letter on her bed. Ginny went over to her bed, picked up the letter and read it.

"He didn't. I bet it was Ron."

"No, no, he did, He told me at breakfast. He called me a mudblood and told me he hates me." She said with fury mixed with sadness.

"I thought he loved you, so much for that. Well Ron is going to try to get you now that he hates you."

"Who's going to get who?" Ron said, coming into the dormitory and sitting with Hermione and Ginny.

"Malfoy hates Hermione. And I said you would try to get her now" Ginny told him, very annoyed.

He turned to look at Hermione's tear streaked face and kissed her. Hermione just sat there and kissed him back, she didn't know why she was doing it, but she was. Ginny on the other hand was looking at them in total shock, not that she was surprised Ron had kissed her, but the fact that she was kissing him back was just shocking.

Hermione pulled from him and said "Ron, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I will, I love you."

Two days later Hermione had noticed that Draco was missing, not that she cared, or did she? She walked up to Pansy and asked "Have you seen Draco?" with a sort of longing in her voice.

"No, and why do sound worried or is that just me?"

"Why would I be worried about him?" She said unsure of herself.

"Careful or I'll tell Ron you asked about him." And with that she walked away.

"Hermione! There you are!" Ron yelled as he ran toward her.

"Hi Ron." She said, sounding depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to… um… go to the bathroom. I'll see you at lunch." She then ran off to the bathroom as fast as she possibly could.

"oof, sorry professor."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Asked Professor Snape asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"Away from Ron." She admitted.

"Boyfriend trouble, Weasly isn't for you." Snape said coldly.

Why is he not taking points away? Better enjoy it while I can. "Where is Draco?" she asked hoping he would know.

"You still have feelings for him then?" Snape asked, his smile growing into a smirk.

"Well, ye… no I was just curious."

"No one has seen him, now go and… and find him or I'll give you detention."

As she ran she thought "Why was Snape being so nice? Who cares, I have to find Draco."

She asked everyone she bumped into if they'd seen him, but they all said no. Then she found Ginny and asked her "Have you seen Draco?"

"Better not let Ron hear you call him Draco." Ginny said in a mock voice.

"Ginny! I need to find Draco or else I get detention with Snape!" she told Ginny, annoyed.

"Alright already, last I saw him he was walking to the Charms room."

"Thank you so much, bye!" she yelled as she dashed to the charms room.

"Draco! Draco are you here?" She yelled as she approached the charms room.

Then she heard a muffled sound coming from a chest in the room. She walked over to it and slowly opened it. Inside she found Draco tied up and he had tape across his mouth.

"Oh my gosh! Let me help you!" she said as she began to untie him.

"Thanks." He said when he was all untied.

"Who did this to you?"

"Ron, he said something about you being his and he pulled some of my hair out and put it in a cup of this gross stuff."

"So you never gave me that note, it was from Ron. He wrote to me and then got rid of you so you couldn't get in the way. He had a polyjuice potion and became you, sat at your table and told me you hate me. It all makes sense now." She finally finished.

"I'm not even going to ask how you figured that out. I still love you." He told her.

"I love you to, its time for me to break up with Ron."

"You are… oh I get it you fell for his trick till just now."

"Yes that's correct."

"You know what we haven't done for three days?" He said, a smirk now on his face.

"No what?" She asked, smiling.

"This." He went in and kissed her and for a moment she forgot about all her troubles and all that mattered was that she was with Draco.

Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long! I love… um… making Ron evil! (Evil cackles) Well Review Please! I'm almost done with this story! But you all like my story! Bye and Review!


	13. A Bloody Valentines Day

**Chapter 11 _A Bloody Valentines Day_**

It had been 2 months since Ron's last attempt and Hermione was starting to think he had given up.

She and Draco had gotten a lot closer since then and she thought that if Ron was really going to do something he would have done it by now.

Hermione woke with a start, she had dreamt that Ron was in St. Mungos and Draco was dead.

"That would never happen." Saying her thoughts out loud.

"What would never happen?" Ginny asked with mingled curiosity.

"Oh nothing, just a dream. What's today?"

"Valentines day!" Ginny shrieked when she saw the calendar.

"We'd better get ready or we'll be late for Draco and Harry!" Hermione said hurriedly as she got out of bed.

Amazingly it only took them 15 minuets to get ready and only 20 minuets to get to the entrance hall.

Ginny ran over to Harry and hugged him, while Hermione ran into Draco's outstretched arms and kissed him sweetly.

"You look beautiful." Draco said once he got a good look at Hermione. She blushed when he said this.

She was wearing a pink top with some light blue jeans and had red lipstick and mascara on. It might not have been much but Draco thought she looked wonderful.

"Thank you. Well what are we waiting for, let's go."

Draco took her hand in his and they walked over to the carriages with Ginny and Harry.

When they got off the carriages in Hogsmeade Hermione thought she saw Ron coming toward them, but decided she was seeing things and started walking to the Three Broomsticks with Draco, Harry and Ginny.

"I see an empty table over there, lets go get it before someone elese does!" Harry yelled over all the noise. As the slowly made their way to the table Hermione thought she saw Ron again.

When they sat down Harry and Draco went to go get Butterbeer. Hermionr thought this was the perfect moment to tell Ginny about what she saw.

"Ginny, I thought I saw Ron get off one of the carriages and then again coming in here. What do think?"

"You might just be seeing things, but let's just keep our eyed peeled just in case. We'll go after we finish the Butterbeer."

"No, lets get Draco and Harry and go now. I see Ron coming over and he doesn't look happy."

Ginny turned around and to her horror she saw Ron coming over to them. "Lets go, fast."

"Harry, Draco let's go Ron is here!" Ginny yelled when they got closer.

After getting out they didn't stop running until the reached the Shrieking Shack. "I think were safe, for now anyway." Draco said.

"What do you think he'll do this time?" Harry asked.

"No clue." Hermione answered.

Just then Ron jumped out from behind a tree and on top of Draco.

Hermione was paralyzed with fear, all she could do was watch in horror as Ron took out his wand and disarmed Draco.

Ron then took out a knife and plunged into Draco's chest. Blood was flowing from Draco's cheast and he began to turn white.

"**NO HERMIONE, DON'T DO IT, DON'T!**" Harry yelled, but it was too late.

"**Avada Kedavra!**" she boomed, her wand pointing at Ron. The spell hit him squarely in the chest and all he could say before he hit the ground was "sorry."

She had done it, she had killed him.

I'm so so so sorry I took this long! Very very sorry! You weren't expecting this were you. Well tell me what you think! Review please! Sorry, once again.


	14. Ron isn't Ron

**_Chapter 12 Ron isn't Ron_**

Hermione felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Harry and Ginny.

"Is Draco ok? Am I going to Azkaban?" She asked, worriedly.

"Yes Draco is fine; he's sleeping at the moment and no you aren't. We don't know why though." Ginny told her.

Hermione looked around the room and saw she was in the hospital wing and to her surprise she saw Ron coming over to her bed.

He stood by her bed and just looked at her. "But... but… your… suppose to be… dead." Hermione stammered, quite frightened.

"Hermione you didn't kill Ron you killed Blaise." Harry said, trying to calm her.

"How, I saw Ron attack Draco not Blaise?"

"Let me explain. Ron has been trapped in the Slytherin common room since you got that first admirer letter from Draco. Blaise had liked you for a while and was upset when he found out that Draco liked you so he figured the only way to break you and Draco up was to be Ron. For him being Ron had advantages, like Ron is one of your best friends and no one would make fun of him for liking you. So Ron never did anything, it was all Blaise." Ginny finished.

"Wow, I never would have guessed. Ron do you love me?" Hermione asked, hoping he'd say no.

"No, and I don't mind you being with Draco."

She reached up and pulled him into a big hug.

"Everything is as it should be." Harry said, happiness in his voice.

_**The End**_

My story ends here, hope you liked it. Do you like my twist about Blaise? Review please! Thank you all for the reviews! Bye, I might write more stories later on. HermioneDraco Lover


End file.
